Some electronic devices (e.g., cameras, video camcorders, digital cameras, cellular phones, smart phones, computers, televisions, automobiles, personal cameras, action cameras, surveillance cameras, mounted cameras, connected cameras, robots, drones, smart applications, healthcare equipment, set-top boxes, etc.) capture and/or utilize images. For example, a smartphone may capture and/or process still and/or video images.
The appearance of images may vary greatly. For example, different images may be captured under a wide variety of different environments and/or circumstances. The environment, circumstance, and/or way in which an image is captured may affect one or more aspects of image appearance.
In some cases, image appearance may be difficult to ascertain. For example, a user may be unable to easily and quickly review images to determine whether an image is a good or a bad image. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve image appearance and/or evaluation may be beneficial.